I want to talk
by Miss Angi
Summary: This is a more legit 'smut' I guess based on after the kiss. Mako is conflicted and doesn't know if he should tell Asami the truth, so he goes to talk to Korra… which he finds out wasn't the best idea when he can't stop thinking about her more— and more…
1. Chapter 1

Mako just could not shake away the feeling manifesting inside of him. Each and everytime he saw her or thought of her (which seemed to become more frequetly) his thoughts would wonder to what he wanted to do to her. He wanted to so badly please her… hear that beautiful voice of her's call his name in escasty from his actions. He just couldn't help himself. he just couldn't get his mind off of her even when he was with Asami… his girlfriend damn it. What was wrong with him, his intention was not to hurt Asami.

He … liked Asami trully, she was a really nice understanding girl— he couldn't say he loved her… the word was a thump in his thorat to say, he could never say it … he wouldn't mean it. He had to tell her about… the kiss sooner or later he just had to. But he felt if he did it would ruin everything… just maybe if he stalled until AFTER the tournment… yes after. He was so uncertain of the overcome if he did tell her was afraid everything would fall back… but however it could be worse if he waited making it seem like he used her or something. He honestly had no idea what to do… he was so confused he just couldn't stand it.

Not sure what to do next he needed advice … an opinion of what to do… so he found himself standing in front of Korra's bedroom door. He didn't know but knew why he was standing in front Korra's door. He wanted to speak with her alone again… about asami and what to do since she was involved… the cause… half way for the kiss. But as he raised his hand to knock on the door slowly, his heart beat quicken. And he didn't know exactly why until Korra opened the door slowly looking up at him with surprise tilting her head to the side. "…Hey mako…" her usual raised eyebrow as he looked at his face with pure confusion.

And the sight if her made him forget his original intent for being there. He noticed that must of just trained or something since she was only in thin tanktop that slightly revealed her binding and tight spandex like pants. He gulped feeling his face flush. The pop of her hip as she shifted weight placing her hand on her side te rippling muscle of arms and legs, as he found himself look over her face her lips that…body he just could handle it.

His raised hand fell to his side. Still confused Korra asked to the staring unmoving mako as the look on her face made start to feel hot herself, " what are you doing her—" and before she could finish her sentence. Mako slammed his lips into hers sticking his tongue down her thorat and exploring her mouth, sucking on her tongue—hungrily. Wrapping his arms around her as he kicked the door closed behind him.

Korra was filled with utter shock and overwhelmed with Mako and her own raising lust. She couldn't even think straight as her whole body heat was raising fast as their body were pushed together. She had no idea how to process everything that was happening it was like she was on autopilot. Breaking away their eyes were filled with lustful want and longing. Without a second thought Korra hastily unlatched Mako's jacket shirt pulling it away and ripping away his wifebeater as Mako pulled off her looked over Mako lean muscular torso, scanning over it licking her wet lips. Noticing his toned chest erect nipples, turning her on feeling a slight wetness below.

Mako could help but wonder as he looked at her binding— how voluminous her breasts were. And the oh so attractive toned abs that flexed as she moved.

With heavy hard breaths Korra gripped Mako's scarf and pulling him down to her wet lips. Slightly surprised by her actions and eagerness fighting her for dominance as he embraced her around the waist. Mako let out a pleasing moan as Korra was getting the upper hand he grabbed her ass with each palm on each cheek and lifted her up on him.

She let a slight moan and gasp as did this falling back some, hitting her unbalanced back of her legs on the the foot of bed and falling over it onto her back. Coming down with a thud…


	2. Chapter 2

The pair gasped when they hit the mattress of Korra's bed making the brunette's back arch up into the male's chest. Brushing nipples against one another their faces flushed more, letting shivered sighs come through Mako's lips. Breaking their lips apart as they gasped, they gazed into each other eyes, heavy breathes and hearts racing as Mako murmured, "S-sorry…you ok?" Korra nodded as her hips bunked up slightly as she felt something pocking her in the crotch. She exhaled flushing deeper as she tightening her legs around his waist, wanting it to brush against her even more. "Yes…" she trialed as she captured his lips again entangling her fingers in his black hair. Korra pulled away tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth, releasing a lusty purr.

Mako moaned as she let go of his lip, getting even harder as he looked into her eyes—hearing that purr from her lips. Flicking his lip with her tongue looking at him hungrily -no shy… hesitant nature existing. She licked her lips… her eyes full of lust for the firebender over her.

Feeling the heat radiating off of their almost all bare torsos. The avatar liked the feel of Mako over her and herself wrapped around him… looking deep into her eyes—her eyebrows moved slightly. She wanting that control—that dominance that she preferred in any situation. But that feeling of mako's 'member' pocking her slightly drove her hormones mad, making her want to wrap her legs around his body tighter and feel the friction. NO—tops.

Mako couldn't help but gaze into her fiery eyes that were like swirling oceanic orbs—capturing him. She was stunning—just absolutely stunning… and he was felt so blind to not of realized it sooner. Who was he kidding, h-he was—no he is …falling for Korra this amazing girl—hard. And never felt this way for anyone before… this heat… this passion… this excitement for—with anyone before. That slight sense of no control thrilled him. Biting her lip she noticed Mako was really looking at her—like he was peering deep into her soul… if that didn't sound corny enough. And that look he gave her made her heart skip a beat flush even more.

And with a smirk making its way across the avatar's face she rolled the entwined couple off the bed. But thankfully to soften the fall Mako caught them with his arm. They leaned into one another sharing a little laugh that trailed off as they realized for a moment their positions.

Korra was now straddling the young male's torso as Mako's arms were bent to hold him up, only one leg bent. Korra sat up and started to take off her hair pieces letting them drop to the floor. Her gaze not leaving his as she leaned back in to give him a tender kiss on the lips, placing her hands on his shoulders. Lifting up, she continued on his jaw line and neck.

Mako let out pleasured moan from her kisses as she sucked on his skin, pushing his back into the wall right behind them. Mako brought his legs up so his knees were bent and his feet planted on the floor. Causing Korra to lift up and giving Mako a chance to kiss upon her neck. He placed one hand on the arch of her back to bring her closer to him. The girl gasped when she feel his hard on against her again she flushed. The male matched her but continued to smother with kisses. The firebender trailed his hands up her back grabbing a tight hold of her bindings, ripping them and letting them fall.

Korra could feel them fall from her bosom, the coldness of the air and the hot air coming from Mako's nose hit them as they were slowly revealed. She tried to divert her gaze from the male's eyes as she felt his eyes on her chest.

Mako gulped when he saw her chest—they were -amazing to say the least better then he'd imagined. So plump and full he just wanted to taste them… suck her ample nipples, he unconsciously licked his lips. But upon realizing his action he blushed feeling perverted for thinking such thoughts. He noticed that Korra was now watching him as he looked up into her eyes again, he saw the uncertainty but want build up in her. She seemed to be trying to read his eyes.

He pulsed his lips and said, "You're beautiful—" he stated to reassure her, feeling that tenseness soften to comfort to his words. The male leaned in kissing her shoulder and working his way down, "Just so beautiful…" he softly trailed into her skin. Taking off his gloves to fully feel her skin to skin. He slid his hand to her front and cupping her chest. Letting his tongue drag until it met her erect nipple beginning to suck.

Korra couldn't help but gaze down at him blushing at his words. She was starting to feel 'safe' at his touch. Her mouth stayed slightly open as she watch him work done to her sensitive chest pushing them together as he started to lick them—sucking… She groaned grinded her hips into him unintentionally, just taking in the feeling he gave her in between her legs. It was starting to become unbearable as he just sucked harder as he continued to the other.

Mako began to breathe heavy into her breast s, as Korra's grinding got hard and more concentrated in his harden area. He drew back looking up at her and saw the lust that was in her eyes. He knew what she wanted…

Korra trailed her hands down his body to his pants and tugged at them forcefully, lifting herself up a moment so she could throw them to the side. The pair left their gaze and looked down at Mako's hard member.

The young avatar didn't know what to expect… or if she really expected anything. She gulped looking at his member, it was quite hard and not too bad a size. Lifting his hips up slightly as he felt the throb grow stronger, Korra snapped out of it. Their faces flushed with slight embarrassment as she stood up, her breaths swallow and low as she took off her last piece of clothing.

The avatar kicked her pants from her feet as they fell to the floor. She stood a moment looking down at Mako naked ready body, as he slid away from the wall behind him. Feeling completely exposed but it felt to right to her right now. Walking back over Mako grabbed her hands pulling her closer as he eased her down, their eyes locked.

She first went on her knees, her wet middle was only mere centimeters from his member. Taking in slow labored breaths Korra nodded as she dropped down on him. Letting go of her hands Korra grabbed his shoulders squeezing them. The firebender gently grabbed around the waist, to support her as he entered.

Korra bite her lip hard as she felt him go inside her. Her breathes grew heavy as she gripped his shoulders tighter and tighter, an airy gasp escaped the girl's lips. He could feel her wet tight pussy around his member he let out a groan at the feeling as he found himself in her. Mako gave concerned looks as he say the pained expression on her face. He asked, "You ok…" Korra nodded cracking a smirk as she tightening her hold of Mako. "ah …yes…" she trialed as she rose up slightly and went down—repeating the action—the pulses. Mako became aroused even more by her confidence and want for him by starting the thrusts. He let out some pants watching as Korra's full chest jiggle and bounced so flawlessly. He couldn't help but bunk his hips up into her middle as he watched holding her sides tightly with every pulse.

The pair found it hard to contain the noises that escaped their mouths. To reduce noise, unconsciously Mako covered Korra mouth with his hand muffling her. He felt her opened mouth… lips… wet tongue against his hand. Getting lost in the feeling his hand dropped as he head jerked back. Letting out a moan, Korra covered it as she quickened her pace.

They became in sync with his thrusts up and her plunges down, their fight for dominance in the motions caused for the friction to be rough but extremely pleasurable. Even though Korra was on top she still felt the push and pull of his motions, she didn't mind but _she_ wanted to finish this off. Cuz she knew she was close…

Pushing her palms into the front of his shoulders, she pushed him on his back fully holding him down as she got more leverage. Bring her ass up and down hard and fast, basically banging him. She tried not to scream with pleasure as she felt her juices sliding, making that wonderful sound as she went in and out.

Mako was caught off guard by her forceful push to gain total dominance. The total ecstasy he felt at the moment made him give up, he was coming so soon. They wanted to exclaim in ecstasy but in the back of their minds they knew they had to keep quite—getting caught wasn't desirable. So they continued to muffle the call of names and moans with their hands.

The male knew if he flipped the script, with the water bender on her back he'd probably lose it in the transition … and that would be a mess. His thoughts clouded as he felt the warmness in his lower gut burst and he let out a muffled hollering thrust up in her as he cumed inside her.

Beginning to filled up was too much for her, she was trying to hold on longer but she gasmed—the mix of fluids made her body tremble with total exhaustion and bliss. Mako's now limp member slid out as Korra wobbly lifted up off, collapsing right on top of the male. Laying there a moment their breathes were heavy and fast-panting… faces flushed and hot. "Oh spirits~" Korra exhaled trying to caught her breath.

Mako smiled over at Korra as he grabbed her around her waist bringing her close to him. Nuzzling his nose in her now messy hair, he kissed her sweaty forehead. Closing his eyes as he took her in tightly now taking this moment to go through his thoughts… why he come here… why talk to Korra? He at first wanted to just talk…but he didn't even get to that. But honestly he knew… he was terrible at conveying his feelings verbally… and with Korra, actions were the best way. And even though unintentional and NOT even planned he couldn't deny the feeling he felt for her… and to honest he could …never feel this way for Asami.

He felt guilt for cheating on her once again, but at the same time it felt right. He finally knew what he had to do… he had to tell her. He knows she'll be devastated but he will keep hurting asami, himself and more importantly Korra if stayed undecided and confused. A prolonged affair won't turn out well and he made his choice… he had to brake it off.

Finally going back to the situation he was now cuddle up with Korra. Mako spoke softly saying, "I …love you."

Korra's heart skipped a beat her face showing tints of pink, the surprised avatar slowly lifted her head to look at him. She couldn't believe her ears, "Y-you…what?" wanting to make sure she heard him right.

Mako wasn't surprised that she questioned or actually surprised by his words. Propping her head up with his hand he said, "I can't keep denying my true feelings…" Kissing her on the lips, "… and now I know for sure."

"A-ah…you do …y-you mean it" she blushed redder as she tried to form the words, she hated how she was getting so flustered … she DID NOT expect this at all…

Mako smiled nodding as he blushed himself at her cute side. "I do… I'm going to be honest with Asami… I'll tell her everything I have to… I can't keep hurting you… you mean so much to me."

"Mako…" she trailed,

"You do… I've been a real ass to you more recently and you don't deserve that… just because I was confused is no excuse … I can't believe I just didn't realize it earlier how I felt…I could have avoided all this mess—I'm sorry it's all my fault… I'm sor-. " his words were cut short by Korra wrapping her arms around his neck and captured his lips. Pulling away, she smirked pushing some sweaty hair away from his face.

"Shh – it's ok… I forgive you hotman- chill" she gave him an endearing look, "I love you, and I'm here for you… it will be fine. " Looking at her smiling beautiful face he kissed her cheek letting out a long held sigh of relief.

"You will—glad…" he chuckled at her continued nickname, relived.

"Of course I've basically—l-loved you since… awhile now… I just want you to be happy. It will be hard …and painful to come clean but it will work out." Still feeling awkward for saying the L-word but it was right to say now, she did Love him after all. She actually felt quite sensible by talking to him.

"You're right. Thank you" He nodded taking in what she said, chuckling slightly,

Korra was slightly confused … did she say something funny. "What's so funny … did I say something?" she asked tilting her head.

Mako sat up shaking, "Aha no … I just didn't think when I came to your room to talk about what to do… that it would end up like this… with me figuring all this out... and be so happy about it." Mako said smiling. Korra couldn't help but smile with him,

"That was your original intent huh, to talk… hum… well we did MORE than that… but we did talk so it works. ~"

" Yeah you're right it did."

"Of course." She laughed with him and trailed off as they both looked about her room. Covered with shattered clothes and her bed a mess, "Ah Mako…"

"Yeah…?" he looked over at her, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"I think… we should get dressed and clean up…" he nodded agreeing with her and they got up started getting dressed.

"Last thing we need is someone walking in on us… and see ALL this…"

"Oh yeah that would be awkward…"

"Yeah quite" Mako paused a moment as he saw Korra trying to figure if her binding could be reused. He laughed and she made a face at him, discarding it and just pulling on her shirt.

Once they were straight and cleaned up Mako sat at the end of the bed still tired from earlier, laying over his knees and then sat up straight rubbing his thumb and forefinger in between his eyebrows … thinking once again of what he had to do. Watching him …noticing he was in thought , Korra decided to join him plopping down right next to him bumping him with her shoulder. He looked over at the smiling water bender and smiled back. Korra rested her head on his shoulder and asked, "Are you going to tell her now…?"

Mako nodded, they both got up walking toward the door. "Yeah… I should… the sooner the better." Korra sucks her lips in grabbing his hands,

"Yeah… you want me to come… " she offered, but he shook his head.

"No… I can do it… but thank you." He turned around smiling,

"I know you got it." She smiled back tightening her grip as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thanks really …" he kissed her cheek, and pulled away going out the door.

Korra walked behind him signing him off, "Don't mention it really…I'm here for you." She said rubbing his shoulder as he left the room. He looked behind him as he walked down the hall taking a deep breathes, Korra watched him from her door way until he turned the corner.

Mako finally found Asami outside watching the night sky, enjoying the wondrous view. Mako stopped few feet behind her, clenching his fists. Telling himself he HAD to tell her. It was now or never. She turned around when she heard footsteps behind her, seeing it was Mako and smiled. "Were you looking for me…sweetie~ I'm sorry I just got back from town and I got distracted by—" Mako stopped her mid sentence when he placed his hand on her shoulder. The look he gave her made her smile drop giving her worried eyes,

"Asami…" he started gently, " I want to talk…"


End file.
